


The Catboy of the Underworld

by Scarlet_Claws



Series: Sleepy Catboy [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Costumes, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Hypnos Meows at Random People, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Teasing, That's it, hence the rating, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Hypnos loves costumes. He found the perfect one to go to work with, and maybe cheer up a few people while he's at it, at least until Megaera sees him in it.
Relationships: Hypnos/Megaera (Hades Video Game)
Series: Sleepy Catboy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Catboy of the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a huge fan of cat boys (or gals), but I’m a fan of Hypnos doing stupid shit. 
> 
> Blame [this tweet](https://twitter.com/panicfast/status/1323320336377651201) before bullying me.

“Welcome to the House of Hades,” said Hypnos to yet another shade.

They glanced up at the cat ear on his head but didn’t dare comment. For many people, Hypnos was the second or third immortal they saw, and his brothers weren’t exactly the most talkative. He loved them, he really did, but they could use some more smiling. A good thing that he was there to cheer things up.

He checked off the name of the shade on his list and yawned. He had just started work, so he was still a little sleepy. Especially after last night and how late he had stayed up. The god of sleep, missing some sleep? That was ironic. He should barre the entry of his room— But again, Megaera would probably blow up his door instead if he did.

Hypnos loved dressing up, but costumes were forbidden during work hours. Usually. But his was not really a costume, it was a headband, and it was half-hidden by his hair anyway. Hades, at his desk as always, had yet to notice it, and he was the one that had imposed that rule. So, as long as he wasn’t told to take it off...

“Welcome to the House of Hades!” he happily told the Inferno-Bombers that guarded the midway point of Tartarus. Zagreus was at it early today.

They ignored him. They had never been ones for talk anyway, thought Hypnos as Hades scolded them for their incompetence. As if they had ever been capable of stopping Zagreus. Hypnos would hate having to work their job, he was very happy with his even if it could get a little boring. (That’s why he liked to spice it up with cat ears.)

“You seem unusually happy today, my child,” said Nyx as she sailed across the hall. She halted in front of him. “Is something— Hmm. I had yet to notice the addition. Are you celebrating?”

“Celebrating? As in, a party? I would love that, but no, not really. I just think that they are cute. Aren’t they cute?” He flattened his hair unruly so that she might take a closer look at them.

“Cat ears,” she said.

“Yeah. You know, like...” He meowed.

Never had he seen his mother this disappointed in him.

He was fine with it. They loved each other very much, but they never seemed to share the same... exact definition of what was fun. He had made his peace with it a long time ago.

“As long as you are happy, my child,” she told him.

“I’m also doing that for our guests, you know,” he told her. “To make them smile.”

She nodded, but it wasn’t a nod of agreement. By the time she was turned away from him to go back to her usual spot, she was shaking her head.

“What is that about, Hypnos?” That was lord Hades, that had finally noticed.

Hypnos meowed at him.

Hades hid his face in his hand and took a long, deep breath. He then stroked his beard, several times, then refocused his attention on his work as if nothing had happened. Hypnos smiled smugly. He had almost made the lord of the Underworld laugh. He knew that he would be left alone after that. That was the secret: if you got him to hide his smile behind his hand, you were safe, whatever you were doing.

This was going well. He secretly congratulated himself for his best idea ever.

A grunt from the pool of Styx. Zagreus? He turned to take a look, and his heart leapt of joy in his chest. It was Megaera herself, reborn anew after what seemed to have been a tough fight. She rubbed her face, adjusted her clothes, then moved forward, carried by her magnificent, lion-like stride. He completely forgot to register the shades passing in front of him as he watched her.

“Welcome back, Meg,” he said. He had taken to shorten her name, recently, and she had yet to stop him. “Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m sure Zagreus will be back soon, with the wounds you left him.”

“Tch.”

As usual, she was in bad mood after having been defeated. She barely spared a glance. And then a second glance, a longer one, before she stopped in front of him.

She was looking at the top of his head.

“Nya,” said Hypnos.

She stared at him quietly. She did not smile, but she wasn’t narrowing her eyes at him either. Her face was unreadable.

“Is something the matter, Meg?”

She moved so fast that he barely saw her coming – not after she had snatched the ears right off him. Shocked, he reached up to pat his head, as if to check if they were still there, even when he could see them in her hand.

“Hey— Don’t steal— Meg, that’s quite rude, you know!”

He reached for them. She lifted them over her head, where he couldn’t get them anymore, not even when he got on his tippy toes. And then she grabbed him by the chin, tight enough that it almost hurt.

Like he had done a thousand times before, like she knew he would do, all of his attention snapped to her. A slow smirk bloomed on her beautiful lips. A rush of blood burned Hypnos’ cheeks.

“I’m going to need that,” she said. “If you like dressing up as a cat this much, I’ll give you the full costume. But... you can only wear it when we’re alone.”

“Wh—What?” He bit his lip, briefly. “Why?”

“I’ll get you a tail.”

He suddenly understood where she was getting at, what she _meant_ , and he liked it. Too much. Oh, dear. He could picture himself with that tail, wearing nothing but those ears on her bed, and he was sure that she could as well. He wasn’t going to get any more sleep tonight than he had last night, was he? 

“Good kitty,” she purred.

She let him go and walked away, her high heels clicking on the marble floors. It took a while for Hypnos to adjust back to being without her. The rest of the world seemed almost hazy to him. He adjusted his robes, glad that they hid the slight bump tighter clothes would have revealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Megaera's POV: 
> 
> She stepped out of the pool of Styx. Again. Urg. She could never get used to getting killed, that was for sure. Stopping Zagreus used to be so easy. When had he become so strong? When had he started to show himself worthy of the gifts that the Gods bestowed upon him?
> 
> Luckily, as she walked up the humiliatingly long hallway leading to the throne room, she caught sight of the cutest thing she had seen all month: Hypnos in cat ears. And while it took her a moment to adjust... that most certainly cheered her up.


End file.
